1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brake for a fishing reel, more particularly to a centrifugal brake for a fishing reel which has a plurality of annular braking elements that are sleeved movably on a plurality of integrally formed rods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional fishing reel includes a frame 1 formed with a fixed annular frame portion 100, and a spool 2 which has a fixed rotating shaft 20 that is journalled on the frame 1. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a braking unit is disposed on the spool 2 and within an accommodation space 101 in the frame 1, and includes a plastic mounting member 3 disposed fixedly on the spool 2, six plastic cross-shaped members 4, and six plastic annular braking elements 5. The mounting member 3 has six mounting portions 301, each of which is formed with aligned integral inner and outer ribs 302, 303. Each of the cross-shaped members 4 is inserted into a cross-shaped groove in a respective one of the mounting portions 301 of the mounting member 3, and is provided with a fixed metal rod 401, on which a respective one of the braking elements 5 is sleeved movably. Each of the braking elements 5 is formed with an outwardly extending flange 501 which is confined between the inner rib 302 of a respective one of the mounting portions 301 of the mounting member 3 and a respective one of the cross-shaped members 4. In this position, outer ends 502 of the braking elements 5 are spaced apart from the annular frame portion 101 of the frame 1. Each of the flanges 501 can be pushed radially and outwardly to an area between the inner and outer ribs 302, 303, where the outer end 502 of a respective one of the braking elements 5 is brought into contact with the annular frame 101 of the frame 1 by virtue of centrifugal force during rotation of the spool 2. One or more of the flanges 501 can be pushed to the area. The greater the number of the flanges 501 moved to the area, the larger will be the braking force applied to the spool 2. The aforesaid fishing reel has a drawback in that it is comprised of a relatively large number of parts which results in an increased manufacturing cost and a troublesome assembly process.
The object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive centrifugal brake for a fishing reel which has a comparatively small number of parts that can be assembled easily.
According to this invention, a fishing reel includes a frame formed with a fixed annular frame portion, a spool including a fixed rotating shaft which is journalled on the frame, and a braking member. The braking member includes a rotary ring, a plurality of angularly equidistant rods, and a plurality of annular braking elements. The rotary ring is sleeved fixedly on the rotating shaft, and is disposed within the annular frame portion of the frame.
The rods extend integrally, radially and outwardly from the rotary ring. Each of the rods has an inner radial area that is proximate to the rotary ring, and an outer radial area that is distal to the rotary ring. Each of the rods is formed with an inner projection unit and an outer projection unit which are aligned with and which are spaced apart from each other in a radial direction of the rotary ring. The inner projection units are proximate to the rotary ring while the outer projection units are distal to the rotary ring. The inner radial area is defined between the rotary ring and the inner projection units whereas the outer radial area is defined between the inner and outer projection units.
The braking elements are sleeved respectively and movably on the rods. Each of the braking elements has an engagement portion which is disposed slidably on the inner radial area of a respective one of the rods and which is movable forcibly to the outer radial area of the respective one of the rods, where the braking element is brought into contact with the annular frame portion of the frame by virtue of centrifugal force during rotation of the spool on the frame, thereby braking the spool. Each braking element has an inner surface which is formed with an integral tongue unit that constitutes a respective one of the engagement portions. The tongue unit is disposed between the rotary ring and the inner projection units so that the braking elements are spaced apart from the annular frame portion of the frame. The braking elements may be movable forcibly, radially and outwardly on the rods so as to move the tongue units of the braking elements past the inner projection units to the outer radial areas between the inner and outer projection units.
Because the rods are formed integrally on the rotary ring, the number of the parts of the braking member are reduced considerably.